


Searching for a sweet surrender but this is not the end

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Madrid-Atléti. 28/05/2016. Real Madrid won his 11 Champions League, Fernando's childhood dream is broken once again. This time hurts even more because he was on the pitch and because it was again the love of his life's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for a sweet surrender but this is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WROTE A FIC IN CENTURIES, basically. I'm happy to be home again because that's what they are to me: _home_. They are and they will always be.  
>  As a Madridista I'm absolutely over the moon for the Undécima but Fernando is one of my biggest idol and I love him to pieces and seeing him crying yesterday was awful. So I opened Open Office and everything came out just like that.

_I can't work it out_  
_How going through the motions_  
_Going through us_  
_And oh I've known it for the longest time_  
_And all of my hopes_  
_All of my own words  
_ _Are all over written on the signs_

 

It hurts for days and probably it's going to hurt forever because Atléti is his heart and soul and this was his last chance to win something, something this big, with them. He knows it's not entirely his fault but he can't help but feel guilty. Everything hurts and yes, life goes on and football is just a game, and all this stuff, and Atléti will lift Big Ears sooner or later but what if he's not the one who's going to lift it? And everything hurts more and more and he can't even count on his Selección to cheer him up because damn Del Bosque didn't call him.  
Everything hurts and he doesn't know how to stop the pain.  
Everything hurts and his children are worried because he plays with them but at some point he stops and stares at the walls or something else and Nora kisses his hair and says "It's okay, _papi_ , you will always be the best" and Leo takes the ball and screams "I'll win it for you or maybe we'll win the Champions together, _papa_!" and he's grateful for his kids but still, _everything hurts_.

Everything hurts and he's not ready to go back to the love of his life. He knows he's the love of his life, always and forever, but he's also the man who crushed his childhood dream two years ago and he did it again this year. They have always been on different teams, the two sides of Madrid, and they decided since the very beginning that it was not going to be a dealbreaker because they wanted to be together too much. Hell, they stayed together even after Sergio almost killed him on the pitch. They had huge fights about their teams but they always found a way to make up, because love is bigger and stronger and is everything to them.

Everything hurts and he doesn't return his calls not even once for a few days. He doesn't reply to his texts and when he finally stops by his house, he tells Olalla to say that he's sick or whatever or just not around. Sergio knows that it hurts, he's been there, but he really wants to see his _niño_ and hug him and kiss his pain away. Sergio knows he's the reason Fernando is hurting, he knows Fernando probably hates him at least a bit now but he also knows that they can't live without each other and he's leaving soon and he needs to see him before going away for (hopefully) an entire month.

Sergio _knows_. So he doesn't give up hope. He's ready to pick up all the pieces of Fernando's heart, he's ready to glue them back together, he's ready to give him a new heart - he's ready to rip his own heart out of his chest and hand it to him (it's already _his_ , so nothing's going to change). Sergio is ready to do anything to take away Fernando's pain but he doesn't know if Fernando is ready to let him do it.

*

When the door opens, Fernando already knows Sergio is in there.  
"You came home," Sergio stands up immediately, looking at him like some kind of miracle.  
"I came home."  
Fernando sits next to him, he kisses Sergio roughly, "I'm mad and I'm hurt" says on his lips.  
Sergio doesn't reply, he takes his hand and kisses him again and again and again, maybe hoping he can kiss away the pain, maybe just because he missed his kisses so much he almost forgot his taste. And he doesn't wanna forget his taste, he doesn't wanna know what is like to not kiss Fernando for days and days, he already lived with that feeling and it's not something he wanna live again because it's the worst thing in the world.  
"I'm so sorry, _niño_ , I really am," he whispers on his neck, "I almost wish I could take that gol back."  
Fernando frowns, "You _almost_ wish. I see," he's really mad, so mad that even Sergio is kinda scared and they've been together for more than ten years now and they had some seriously huge fights, over the two sides of Madrid and over other things, but he has seen him that angry only a few times.

 

They sit in silence for a while, so close yet so far. They both can feel it. Sergio wonders why he came home if he's that mad. Maybe he wants to break up with him and there's a part of him that couldn't blame Fernando for it, because Sergio crushed his dreams again and no matter how many times he'll apologize for that, no matter how many times they said that their clubs will never get in their way, he knows that there are scars that can never be healed. And he's sorry he caused so much pain to the love of his life but what if Fernando will never forgive him?

Fernando takes Sergio's hand after a few hours or maybe a few days - they don't know anymore how much time has passed since Fernando first walked through that door.  
"That's our life now - you scored, you won the Champions again. I didn't. I didn't anything to help my Atléti. I lost the most important trophy with my club and it doesn't mean I have to lose the love of my life too."  
Sergio turns around and smiles.  
"I'm still a bit mad and you have to live with that," Fernando says. Then smirks, "You must give me the best blowjob ever, though."  
Sergio's laugh is still - and forever will be - Fernando's favourite thing in the entire universe and now that he hears him laugh, he can forget any gol, any team, anything except for the man sitting next to him. He can forget the world, now.

 

_With fingers intertwined_  
_I can't shake this feeling now_  
_We're going through the motions_  
_Hoping you'd stop_  
_And ohhh I've only caused you pain_  
_I know but all of my words will always below_  
_Of all the love you spoke_  
_When you're on my road  
_ _Walking me home_


End file.
